Sapphire
Princess Sapphire is Icy's younger sister who lives on the planet Dyamond. She was turned into a white fox by an evil witch who took over her kingdom. Appearance |-|Civilian= Sapphire has a pale complexion, deep-blue colored eyes, and has extremely long, wavy light-blue hair with some ivory streaks. This style of hair was taken on by (though straighter) Icy as a reminder of her purpose when studying to become the strongest witch of all. Sapphire's hair is held up high by a gold piece with a pink jewel at the center and smaller, round ones accentuating the rest of the piece. Her outfit style is known as Tudor. The design resembles King Henry VIII's garments, though it lacks the ruffled collar, is colored dark teal to teal, decorated with swirls, and the "shorts" have a bit of puff to them. The sleeves are tight with dark teal swirls and cuffs at the end. Over her outfit is a short-sleeved, open cardigan. She wears pale blue tights, dark teal loafers with a bow, and a dark blue beaded necklace where its center is a bright pink gem with a silver border. SapphireCivilian.png |-|Fox= Sapphire is a small white fox with blue eyes, and her paws and end of her tail is a bit grey almost blue. Sapphire fox.jpg.png Personality In contrast to her older sister, Icy, Sapphire is brave, adventurous, and strong-willed. She loves to have fun and dislikes being trapped in the same place. After her encounter with the Shaman Witch, she is very distrusting of others and prefers to be elusive. Pre-Series Sapphire shows her sister, Icy, a family of foxes and she began playing with them. As she and her sister share a happy moment together, an evil witch appears and terrorizes them. When the Shaman Witch demands them to reveal the location of the royal palace, Sapphire bravely confronts her. As a result she is turned into a white fox and continues to live on the icy planet, now under the rule of the Shaman Witch. Season 8 Sapphire had been living life as a white fox the day the Shaman Witch took overthrew her mother. From her experience, she has become distrusting towards others and was very wary when six fairies traveled into her realm. When they proceeded to chase her as she was the only sign of life on the icy planet, Sapphire escapes them. Sapphire saw her sister, Icy, here with her friends as well. Sapphire does not approach them but Icy protected her from Stormy's attack (she wanted to strike something with her lightning and unknowingly chose Sapphire as her target). Sapphire then left as her sister continued her own mission. Sapphire then tailed the Winx, wondering what they were up to until a lightning bolt strikes the glacier on the ice mountain, causing large chucks of ice to collapse onto the mountain side she and the Winx were on. Sapphire gets her little leg stuck in between the ice chunks and almost fell with them until Sky saved her. He checks up on her leg which appears to be fine and then decides that Sapphire can be another pet for Bloom. That is when an angered Icy attacks Sky and takes Sapphire away from him. Icy takes her the place where the two used to play and they relive their fond memories together. However, Icy is not too overjoyed by this reunion as she is not powerful enough to break the Shaman Witch's curse, but Icy promises that she will continue to strengthen herself and return to relinquish it. When Darcy and Stormy finally finds Icy, they ask for an explanation since she had been acting strangely the moment Dyamond was mentioned. Icy explains to her dear friends that this was her kingdom before it was taken over and that Sapphire is her little sister. Sapphire in turn learns that their mission is to retrieve the prime star for Valtor in exchange for freedom and more power. Sapphire happily leads them to it but when Icy is about to take it, the prime star reacts, shoving Icy aside and trails down into a small cavern. Stormy tries to widen the entrance to take it but the star refuses and blasts at her. She grows impatient and strikes at it. The mountain shakes violent and when Icy checks the area, the Shaman Witch had enchanted the entire area. Sapphire enters the cavern as she is small enough to fit and while she approaches the star, the Winx and Sky finds them. The Trix keep them away but eventually, one of the Stella's attacks strikes the ice dome and the entire area begins to collapse. Although the area is collapsing and Icy desperately calls out for her to come back because it is dangerous, Sapphire refuses to listen, determined to retrieve the star. She nears it but Icy takes the situation into her own hands and magically takes her away from it. The two catch up with Stormy and Darcy and when asked if Icy had retrieved the star, Icy said no because she saved her sister, which was more important than anything. The seventh prime star floats between the two opposing group: the Winx and Sky, and the Trix and Sapphire. The Star Case explains that the last prime star is the most powerful of all and represents "The Bond that Lasts Forever." The bond and love between two sisters Icy had proven and was therefore, worthy of its possession. Icy is given the star and she teleports the Trix and her sister back to the castle. Icy wants to check if the star is as powerful as the Star Case had said. The seventh prime star removes the Mark of Valtor, giving the Trix back their freedom. And now, it is Sapphire's turn; she is bathed in the star's light and is reverted back into her humanoid form. Sapphire and Icy are overjoyed and share a loving hug but she glows once again and returns back to her fox form. The curse is still too powerful which breaks Icy's heart. Nonetheless, Icy vows to keep her promise to Sapphire and swears to be back one day to free Dyamond. Trivia *She is named after a precious gemstone of the same name and more specifically, the blue sapphire. *Her voice actress, Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld, currently voices Musa. She had also voiced Miele, Flora's younger sister and Elena. **In World of Winx, she voiced Detective Evans and Madelyne. *Sapphire is a unique character in Winx Club, existing as a result of a character's backstory being retconned, the character being Icy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Dyamond Category:Icy Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club